Neji the Pirate
by doughgirl22
Summary: What will Neji do when he gets stuck with a parrot for a night? kinda short but oh well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Will you just shut up! No way I'm not going to pet-sit!" screamed Neji, walking right past Lee and grabbing his kunai-sack.

"But Neji! Tenten has allergies to it, and Guy already said no." said Lee, putting his arms out in a begging position.

"What about Naruto? Why didn't you ask him" Neji said, still continuing to walk away, and trying to sound like he cared.

"What about Naruto? He would probably eat it." Said Lee trying to make the conversation sound brighter.

"No! Now leave me alone." Said Neji speeding ahead of Lee.

Neji reached the Hyuuga home only to find a bird cage sitting outside of the main entrance.

"Lee, that idiot. By tomorrow he is dead!" said Neji, gritting his teeth and picking up the cage in one hand.

Neji walked up to his room and opened the door, quickly shutting it behind him so no one could see the cage.

He opened the curtains to the window and set the bird on a night-stand at the foot of his bed, right in front of a window.

Neji used this next few minutes to read the instructions Lee had left on the cage. They said: _**Dear Neji, this is Kawagami. She needs to be feed to cups of dry food everyday and make sure her water dish is always full. She has toys in her cage that make no sound and when it is night, cover her cage with a towel. If you have to leave and are afraid she might make noise, I suggest getting a chewable seed stick. When you go to pick up the supplies, take her with you. Just to see if she likes what they have.**_

"Out of all the team members, I had to be stuck with Lee." Said Neji, taking Kawagami out of her cage and allowing her to walk on his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Now the only problem was he didn't no where to find pet food. Maybe he could ask Kiba where he gets food for Akamaru.

Neji walks through town, by luck, he finds Kiba right away.

"Kiba, I'm stuck with this parrot for tonight and I was wondering where you found akamaru's food." Said Neji with his hands in his pockets and the bird on his shoulder, depressed to even have the parrot near him.

"I get it from my mom but I don't know where you could find parrot feed." Kiba said with a shrug.

"Food is at the grocery store." Said a voice exactly like Kiba's.

"Oh, thanks." Said Neji, bringing his eyes up from the ground.

"I didn't say that, that stupid parrot copied me!" said Kiba, annoyed at such a bird.

"Well, be going now!" said Neji, hoping the parrot would stay quiet.

"Bye Kiba!" said the parrot in Kiba's voice again.

Neji reached a large building with a giant leaf above the door and several advertisements from companies beside that.

Sure enough, right next to the dog food, was the bird seed. He got those special sticks of seeds and reached for a bag of bird feed.

"No, I like this one." Said the parrot in the voice of the greeter at the door. She flew over to a bag of bird seed much smaller.

"Fine." Said Neji, he really didn't want to even get food for the bird because it would only be staying for one night and the next morning.

He approached the counter and put: some more special, soundless toys the bird had pick-out, and the seed sticks, but as he placed the bag of seeds on the counter, the bird shouted: "I'll get it!" and he reached under his right wing and pulled out money.

"What do you know? The little guy has got money! Does he buy you dinner too, son?" said the elderly man at the counter with a smile.

Neji looked at the bird with pure astonishment. What else do this bird now how to do?

Neji received the change and handed it up to the bird, who snatched it out of his hands and stuck it under his right wing again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As Neji was walking back, he started to feel a bond between the bird and himself.

They walked towards the Hyuuga home again, but saw Naruto along the way.

"That's Naruto." Said Neji, naturally pointing out someone on the streets that he knew like he had been doing for the past few blocks. This time, the bird did something special.

"Oi! Naruto!" called the bird in Kiba's voice.

"NO! Bad girl!" said Neji pointing his finger at her, as Naruto had just come up to him.

"Hey Neji, where's Kiba, I just heard him call me." Asked Naruto, doing that whole, looking in every direction thing fast.

"Uhh, he just left for the grocery store, if you hurry maybe you can meet him." Said Neji running away and holding the beak of the parrot.

He reached the house by sun-set and gave the bird feed, water, and a seed stick as he went to eat dinner.

When he came back, the bird was cawing and screaming in her regular voice: "I need to go Neji-san!"

Naturally... Neji had no freaking clue what the parrot was talking about. He just tried to shhhh him and brought him outside for some fresh air, behind the house.

As luck would have it, Hinata was behind there at this point.

"Oh, Hinata-sama. Excuse me." He said, keeping the parrot hidden around the corner.

"What's up Hinata?" said the parrot in Naruto's voice as he flew over to Hinata's shoulder.

"Awww! It is so cute!" said Hinata, rubbing her finger along it's back.

"Yes, well, we better get going." Said Neji, holding out his finger, to which the bird came flying back to. He needed to get out of there before Hinata could say anything.

He walked back around the corner, just enough time for the bird to realize that he needed to go bad.

"Potty!" screeched the bird as he flew onto the floor.

"Oh." Said Neji, putting his hands back in his pockets and looking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Neji took her back to his room, put her in her cage, put a towel over it, and said "Good night, Kawagami." As he laid down in his bed.

"Good night, Neji-san." Came the birds reply, in Hinata's voice.

The next morning, Neji awoke and took the cage to Lee's apartment, as he should have gotten back, late last night.

"Open up Lee. I have your bird." Said Neji, banging on the door with one hand and holding the cage in the other.

Lee opens the door and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Here you go." Said Neji, shoving the cage straight into Lee's chest.

"…Hahahahaha! This isn't my bird Neji, I just borrowed it to see if you could handle a bird without killing it for a night." Said Lee lying the cage down and falling backwards with laughter.

"I owe Tenten and Guy owes me." He said.

Lee got up just in time to be punched in the face so hard, just watching it would make you face hurt.

"Game over." Said Neji.

"Bye, bye." Said a voice from the cage, that was still covered by the towel, that sounded a lot like Neji's.

Back at the home, Neji opened his door to find Hiashi in his room.

"Oh, Hiashi, what are you doing here." Asked Neji.

"Neji-san, why do you have bird seed in you room?" asked Hiashi.

The End.


End file.
